theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Baldwin
}} Michael Baldwin is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Christian LeBlanc. Biography Michael Baldwin is the son of Gloria Abbott Bardwell and River Baldwin. He has one maternal half brother, Kevin Fisher, and one paternal half sister, Eden Baldwin. He is the father of Fenmore Baldwin. Christine, Phyllis and Isabella Michael was a mentor to budding lawyer Christine Blair. The two were working well together until, after winning a court case, Michael kissed Christine and became obsessed and began harassing her. Soon after, Michael tried to rape her. When Paul Williams tried to save her, Michael shot him. Michael was sentenced to four years in jail. Michael (now forced to work as a paralegal) returned to Genoa City, determined to get revenge on Christine. He did this by representing Phyllis Summers in the custody battle for her son, Daniel. Christine, who was representing the father, Danny Romalotti, ultimately won the case. Michael and Phyllis are still friends. Months later, Michael begged Christine to help him get his law license back. She agreed after Michael donated a kidney to Danny, who got stabbed. Michael convinced Christine that he was a changed man, so she testified for him and his legal license was reinstated under her watchful eye. The cocky and very successful Michael somehow convinced her to join him in starting a law practice together, Baldwin and Blair. Isabella Braña didn't want to tell Paul that she was pregnant because she felt that he loved Christine, so she had a brief affair with Michael and told him that he was the father. Just as Michael was softening to the idea of a child and a future with Isabella, Paul found out about the baby's paternity and wanted to be a father to the child. Paul, Isabella's Manipulations and Kevin Christine spent a long time working with Michael and they became close. That and her lingering feelings for Paul made it rough on Michael. But Christine decided to put the past behind her and accepted Michael's marriage proposal. At Paul's son, Ricky's, christening, Michael showed up, then announced his engagement to Chris, much to Paul's horror and rage. Paul attacked Michael, who left with a black eye. Just before they were to be married, Michael confessed to Chris that he set up Isabella to meet Paul so she and Paul would split for good, then Michael could have Christine. Christine exploded and dumped Michael. One night, Christine woke up unconscious in her car in the woods and told Michael and Paul of her only memory - Isabella screaming not to hurt her, of blood, and a boat. Michael tracked down the boat, which was covered in blood, and destroyed the evidence against Chris. But it was all a trick. Isabella was still alive, and she tried to kill Christine. When Paul tried to save Christine, Isabella tried to kill him, but Michael saved both their lives. Michael was shocked when his half brother Kevin Fisher arrived. To help Kevin get a fresh start, Michael let him stay with him. They were soon joined by their mother, Gloria. Shortly thereafter, Michael began dating retail store owner Lauren Fenmore They initially kept their relationship a secret due to Kevin's attraction to Lauren, but eventually they became engaged, and were married. They moved into what was casually referred to as the Baldwin Condo. Fenmore, Daisy and Ryder In October 2006, Lauren gave birth to a son, Fenmore Baldwin. Lauren's old nemesis, Sheila, abducted Fenmore, Phyllis, and Phyllis' young daughter, Summer Newman. Lauren tracked them down and killed Sheila. Michael's father, Lowell "River" Baldwin returned, as he was the minister in Kevin and Jana Hawkes wedding. He's been on the run because he was accused of murder. He was arrested, and Michael met his half sister, Eden Gerick, whom he later got custody of. Daisy Sanders and Ryder Callahan came to town, Ryder posing as Kevin's brother, who apparently had a very similar past to his. Daisy pretended to be a real sweetheart, but really she was a cold heartless person. When Eden became suspicious, Daisy set the house she was in on fire, and then tricked her into going to Paris. Daisy has also been poisoning Lauren, and has taken pictures of Lauren having an affair with Paul. Daisy and Ryder kidnapped Lauren and Kevin's wife, Jana, and locked them in a cage at zoo. It was then revealed that Sheila's sister, Sara Smythe, was behind it. Sara wanted revenge for Lauren killing Sheila and leaving her children (Daisy and Ryder) orphaned. Sara got plastic surgery to look like Lauren and tried to take over her life. However, when things didn't work out like she planned, she and Patty Williams plotted to kill Michael. However, Sara's plan failed again and then she had to track down Lauren and Jana, whom Ryder had set free. Sara, Daisy and Kevin's Trouble Sara Smythe chased Lauren into a house of mirrors and tried to kill her and Michael (who came in looking for Lauren), but Lauren got the gun and killed Sara. The experience traumatized Lauren and left Jana Hawkes with serious brain damage. In November, Michael returned home to tell Lauren that his persuasive argument had resulted in Heather Stevens promising that she would be asking that Daisy Carter be denied bail. He encouraged Lauren to make a statement in court to help ensure the judge ruled against Daisy. Lauren got scared and said Daisy and Ryder Carter would come after her twice as hard to make her pay if she did it. Michael returned home to discover that Lauren had let Fen stay home from school and hang out with her. Michael did not approve. After taking Fen to school, Michael returned to find Lauren climbing the walls because Daisy was at the hospital. He told his wife he would cancel his appointments for the rest of the day and stay home with her. Seconds later, Kevin called to tell his brother that he and Chloe Mitchell were in jail. Michael told Lauren he would be right back. Lauren was not happy and sulked on the sofa after he left. After he returned, Michael promised Lauren he would set things straight, get Kevin out of jail and Daisy back in. Back at the jail, Heather told Michael that Mark Hogan was a big time bookie with his fingers in a lot of pies. Most betting slips in Genoa City crossed Mark's desk and since Kevin was found with the betting slips, she was hoping Kevin could give her some information to bring Mark down (and simultaneously impress her new boss). Recent Developments Heather Stevens questioned Kevin who was dodgy about the money and betting slips found in his car during the traffic stop. Michael returned home where Heather told him that both Lauren Fenmore and Jana Hawkes would be testifying at Daisy Carter's trial and that there had been a rush put on the DNA test for Daisy's baby so that they could get her back into the pokey post-haste. After being told that his client Victor Newman was ordered to release his financial records to Vance Abrams, Michael informed Victor that he had no legal recourse in handing over the records so Victor grudgingly did so. Jack Abbott dropped by Newman Enterprises to gloat about his rival's defeat and how Victor hated that he could not retaliate against him since they were partners in bringing down Adam Newman. Victor was very angry. In December 2010, Michael begged Phyllis Summers not to adopt a baby related to Sheila Carter. In January 2011, Michael and Jack searched for Daisy at the airport. They showed Daisy's photo to a ticket agent but the man said he hadn't seen the woman in the photograph. The agent agreed to phone police if he saw the woman. Michael and Jack warned that the woman was dangerous. As they left, Michael and Jack vowed to continue their search. Jamie Vernon and Carmine's Basco Michael and Lauren took in a young boy named Jamie, who Fenmore seemed to be jealous of. Michael and Lauren eventually learned that Fen had been bullying Jamie. Things went from bad to worse when Jamie accused Fen of pushing him off the roof. Michael had to have Fen arrested, and Lauren and Fen were devastated that Michael didn't believe that Fen didn't push him. Jamie eventually admitted that he had jumped, and left town soon after with Ronan Malloy. Fen finally opened up to Michael shot how he felt guilty that he had pushed Jamie to commit suicide, and Michael apologized to Fen for not believing him In the meantime, Lauren had struck up a friendships with Carmine Basco, and could not forgive Michael as easily as Fen did. LaureN eventually started having an affair with Carmine, and the guilt caused her to try and fix her marriage. Lauren tried to break it off with Carmine, but he kept after her. Michael eventually learned the truth and opted to fix his marriage with Lauren. Carmine was finally arrested father attacking Michael and trying to commit murder suicide. Carmine escaped from custody and played a sex tape he had made of him and Lauren. Fen saw it and ran off. Carmine was found dead in the alley with a gun and one of Fen's sobriety chip was beside his body. Michael hid the chip and shot the gun, so gun power would be found on his hands. Michael's cancer and the events leading up to it At the anniversary of Katherine's death, there was a gathering at Chancellor Park. Everybody had to write on a stationary about their fears and hopes to Katherine to be put in a burner. Lauren wrote that she's insecure about her marriage to Michael because before they never had to make appointments just to do romantic things before. On the other hand, Michael was fully confident about his marriage. After everybody left, Jill heard Michael on his cell phone sounding like he was having an affair. Jill's husband, Colin Atkinson thought it was a bit out of context. Jill warned Lauren about what she had heard. Lauren totally denied this. Michael came in and was informed about Jill's theory. He denied it just as Avery Clark appeared mentioning having an appointment with Michael. Michael thought it was time to confess that he and Avery would be working together as business partners. Jill was embarrassed. Later, Lauren confessed to Michael that something's wrong. She wants sex and romance. Michael promised to talk about it later as he went off to work. Michael attended Nick's bachelor party prior to his marriage to Sharon along with: Jack, Kevin, Devon, Neil, Cane, Austin, and Noah. The had been having a couple beers and talking. The guys ended up showing up at Crimson Lights at the same time Sharon's bachelorette party was taking place. They were also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Michael went to the doctor's to find out why his sex drive was low and the doctor prescribed medication to increase testosterone levels which seemed to do the trick for a while. Michael and Lauren started having sex again due to Fenmore leaving the nest. Michael arrived weeks later at another doctor's check up. The doctor informed Michael that he has elevated PSA levels which Michael realized meant prostate cancer but the doctor claimed that's not certain. The doctor ran some more testings and found out Michael does indeed have cancer. Michael found out and asked many questions about it. Kevin heard Michael on the phone stating Lauren cannot know and thought Michael might be having an affair. Kevin brought this up to Lauren when she was feeling insecure, Lauren asked Michael about it and Michael denied it. Michael was searching prostate cancer on his computer at work when Kevin arrived in his office and tried to see what he was searching. Michael got nervous and flipped the laptop. Michael left while Kevin snooped through his computer and found out he had cancer. He and Kevin kept this from Lauren for many months. Michael eventually told Lauren he has cancer which she started cracking up which confused Michael greatly. Michael assured her he's serious and Lauren started to feel sad. Michael assured her he doesn't want her to feel bad for him and Lauren admit she's scared. Lauren asked how long he's known and he stated a couple of months which ticked her off that she is his wife and his brother knew before she did. Michael explained he didn't tell Kevin, he snooped like he always does. Fenmore returned home for the holidays and Lauren and Michael were happy but provoked him to have fun with his friends and go skiing and have fun. Michael and Lauren really didn't want to worry Fen around the holidays and Lauren didn't want him turning to drugs to relieve stress again. Fenmore realized what was going on and that ever since he got there they kept wanting to push him out of the house. Michael and Lauren decided to inform their son that his father has been diagnosed with prostate cancer. Fenmore was heartbroken but comforted by both of his parents. Having the Christmas dinner, the 3 Baldwins, decided to stop acting like nothing was wrong and instead embraced it. Michael started singing" Can-cer! Can-cer!." and Lauren and Fen joined it. Then they all started chanting "Cancer! Cancer! Cancer!" around the house laughing. Jill and Colin arrived. Jill asked if everything was all right, she heard a bang. Michael assured her everything is all right. Fen left after the holidays. Paul and Christine share their good news about being fore sure pregnant with Michael and Lauren who were overjoyed for the happy couple. Michael and Lauren also had news to share about Michael having prostrate cancer but at the last second Lauren claimed the news is that Fen made the cross country team which Paul and Christine were happy for and not surprised. Cane Ashby proposed a business proposition to Lauren stating he could help her run Fenmore's, which is smaller and easier to manage than Chancellor. Lauren took him up on his offer, agreeing to be business partners. Michael asked Cane to drive Lauren home and left ended up in the hospital where Lauren and Cane both met up with him. Michael claimed he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to scare anybody. Brief separation from Lauren When Sharon was accused of murdering Austin Travers and Courtney Sloane, Dylan convinced Michael to be Sharon's lawyer. Sharon wasn't sentenced but Michael and Dylan had to watch her overnight, upsetting Lauren. Jill talked to Michael that he's pushing Lauren away to Cane. Michael opened up to Jill about his feeling that he doesn't want to bring her down and Jill stated he should tell that to Lauren which gave him inspiration. Michael stopped by Lauren and Cane having fun with bubble wrap and left. Lily Winters also stopped by stating Cane and her have lunch to attend. Cane was comforting his friend, Lauren Fenmore, at the Athletic Club when she was upset about Michael demanding a divorce. Lily became jealous and called them out on it stating Lauren has a history of turning to other men, Carmine. Lauren got upset and left the Club while Cane told Lily she's out of line by saying that. Cane met up with Lauren at the park and comforted her, leading up to a passionate kiss between them, with Michael watching in the bushes. Lily called Cane apologizing for feeling paranoid because she's distressed by Devon and Hilary and she knows nothing would happen between him and Lauren. Lily apologized to Cane at the Club and Cane just assured her, he loves her. Lily noticed Cane looked very distant and distraught. Lauren told Michael she hasn't changed her mind about not signing the divorce papers. Michael informed her he knows about her kissing Cane. Lauren made the statement that he drove her to that by discarding her and starving and killing her inside and that she's human. Lily ran into Michael and she told him that even though she doesn't know his and Lauren's problems, she knows Lauren really loves him. Michael brought up her problems with Cane and left. Lauren finally decided to grant Michael the divorce, but Michael alter changed his mind. He swore to make it up to Lauren, and they reconciled. Michael's cancer went into remission, and he and Lauren enjoyed his new lease on life. Disbarment Phyllis pressured Michael into representing Victor after he was arrested for kidnapping Jack, and replacing him with Marco Annicelli Michael reluctantly agreed, but Luca Santori overheard Michael's plan, and exposed him at the trial. Michael was disbarred as a result, and his friendship with Phyllis suffered because of it. Michael accepted an job offer from Victoria to serve as Newman's legal advisor. He overhears Kevin, Mariah, and Natalie Sodenberg pressuring Summer into lying at the deposition. Michael advised them all that would be a bad idea, and could get then all sent to prison. Quotes (Micheal to Kevin) "I'm not having an affair Kevin, i have cancer!" (Michael screaming) "CANCER! CANCER CANCER CANCER CANCER!" (Micheal to Lauren) "I'd rather have sex with a hooker, that makes no decisions!" Crimes Committed * Committed juvenile crimes like putting sugar in gas tanks, burned down a garage, poisoned a dog and was never caught. * Sexual Harassment of Hilary Lancaster years prior to his appearance in Genoa City. * Paid "Rebecca" to drug Danny Romalotti and take compromising photos with him. * Sexual Harassment of Christine Blair – censured by state supreme court. * Appeared to have murdered "Rebecca" - never charged. * Kidnapped Christine and attempted murder of Paul Williams – sentenced to prison. * Blackmailed into committing commercial bribery by Victor Newman - made a deal to turn state's evidence against Victor. * Framed Tom Fisher by having Ashley Abbott plant the makings of crystal meth in Tom's motorcycle saddle bags - never discovered. * Held Christine Blair captive and attempted rape. * Shot Paul Williams when he tried to rescue Christine - served 4 years in prison. * Aided and abetted his mother Gloria Abbott Bardwell by concealing knowledge that she was the one who tainted the Glo By Jabot face cream. * Aided and abetted his brother Kevin Fisher by concealing knowledge of illegal hacking into security surveillance and computer systems. * Met with this father Lowell "River" Baldwin knowing he was wanted and lied to police that he did not know his whereabouts. * Aiding and abetting Victor Newman on many illegal schemes. * Arrested for attempted murder of Carmine Basco, charges were dropped (2013). * Arrested for the murder of Carmine Basco, sentenced to 10 years in prison – conviction was overturned 3 weeks later (2013). * Arrested in Virgin Gorda for obscuring information from the police (2015). * Helped Adam Newman escape custody from being handcuffed to his hospital bed (Oct 2015) * Treachery of working against his client, Victor Newman's, case (Mar 2016). Hospitalizations and Maladies *Got punched by man in a bar which led to a drunken bar fight. (Oct 2014). *Was prescribed pills to stimulate sex drive which later leads to something more serious. *Diagnosed with prostate cancer (October 2014). See also *Michael Baldwin and Lauren Fenmore Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Fenmore family Category:Baldwin family Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:1990s Category:Articles needing more information